Keeping Secrets From Daddy
by JuliIsMe
Summary: 6 months ago, Sam Puckett got pregnant with Freddie Benson's child, and Freddie left for what might be forever without Sam telling him. Now it's 6 months later, can Sam tell him? Or will Freddie live his life never knowing he has a daughter?


**TUESDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY! For those of you who don't know there was a hurricane here in New Jersey which knocked out all the power, including mine, for the whole entire week of Monday, October 29th to Tuesday, November 6th. So that was pretty suckish. The good news is that it's back now and I'm making my fingers work over-time to make sure you have at least one story for Friday. Enjoy**

_"Flight 568 to New York City is now boarding." _

_Sam Puckett let go of Freddie Benson. She gave him a half smile. It was his dream to go to New York City and work in Apple design. Sam just wished he didn't have to chase his dreams so soon. She had a secret she was going to tell him, but she knew it would hold him back. After all, how could a guy leave when something so important was going to happen, and Sam thought he just wouldn't be as happy without this dream job. _

_"That's me. Call me every day, okay?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded, wordlessly. She didn't trust her voice. As Freddie walked to board his flight, Sam sat on a chair. She sat in that airport and cried for hours. Then she pulled herself together, and drove home. _

That was six months ago. Now a very pregnant Sam Puckett wadddled over to her iPhone to see who had texted her. It was Freddie

_Freddie Benson_

_Sam, great news. My job got moved, I'm coming back to Seattle!_

Sam looked down at the text. She still hadn't told Freddie. How could she? Of course he would come back, that was just the kind of man that he was. Now that his job was moved, she doubted she could tell him. He would be mad that she kept such as secret from him. Her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Sam answered, sitting down in a chair.

"Hey! You didn't respond to my text. Is everything okay?" Freddie asked. She could hear people in the background.

"Yeah. Um, when is your flight?" Sam asked. She could almost hear Freddie smile through her phone.

"I just landed. My mom is going to pick me up." Freddie said. She could hear him rolling his suitecase.

"Shit. Okay, tell her I'm going to pick you up, okay? I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out, okay?" Sam asked nervously.

"Of course. See you in a few." Freddie said. Sam hung up the phone and got into the car. The drive to the airport would take no less than twenty minutes. Twenty minutes until Freddie knew that he was a father, and that Sam was a monther.

Pulling up outside the airport was the most nerve-wreaking thing Sam Puckett has ever done in her life. She saw Freddie smile at her car and he waved. He got in the passenger seat.

"Being in New York was fun, but I'm glad to be..." Freddie paused while he looked at Sam. "Are you pregnant?"

"Surprise." Sam said half-heartedly. Freddie looked like he was about to pass out.

"Who's the father?" Freddie asked. Sam looked down and pointed at Freddie. Suddenly, the night his mother was gone flashed back to him in a blur.

"I'm the father. This is our child. Oh my God, let me sit back a little. I need some time to think about this." Freddie said. Sam opened the door and started running. It was raining heavily. Freddie opened his door and ran after her. "Sam, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Shut up. This was a mistake. I should have never told you." Sam said.

"Look at me." Freddie said. He lifted her face with his hands. "I never, ever stopped loving you. I thought about you all the time. If I had a dollar for every time you crossed my mind I would have a dollar because I never stopped thinking about you. This caught me a little bit off guard. Hell, this would catch any man off guard. But I'm not afraid of it. We'll get through this together."

Sam threw her arms around Freddie. "Thanks." She said.

"Now come on baby. I think the people behind you are gonna be pissed that they had to wait this long." Freddie said. They walked off to the car. Sure, they weren't the perfect couple but at least they had each-other. And that was all that mattered.

_"Wow, that was a great story daddy!" Lilly Benson said. _

_"Sure is, sweetie. Now it's time for bed." Freddie Benson. Sam Benson watched at the door. _

_"Can you sing me the funny bunny song daddy?" Lilly asked. Freddie smiled. _

_"The funny bunny's going to the doctor. He said 'Doctor, I can't stop laughing." Freddie started. _

_"And the doctor said 'Well you're a funny bunny!" Lilly sang. She giggled. _

_"Alright, goodnight my little funny bunny." Freddie said. Lilly smiled. _

_"Daddy?" She asked. Freddie turned around. _

_"Yeah, princess?" He asked. _

_"I'm glad you came back to me and mommy." Lilly said, smiling. Freddie smiled too. _

_"Me too. Goodnighht." Freddie said. He shut the door behind him and Sam was standing there. _

_"I'm glad you came back too." Sam said. She kissed Freddie. _

_"DADDY! I HAD A NIGHTMARE!" Lilly screamed. Sam pulled away and laughed. _

_"Get in their, tiger. It's your shift." Sam said, walking back to her bedroom. _

**I hoped you enjoyed it! My days of saying "Review or I'll eat you" are behind me (No there not. Bazinga! Review or I'll eat you!)**


End file.
